Daryl and the Predator
by dax0042
Summary: Daryl Dixon has lost Beth. In fact-he has lost everyone. So with just his wits and Crossbow, Daryl sets out to find his friends. However, there is something worse then walkers hunting him. Will he fall prey to the Yaujtas best warrior Skull-Face, or will he prove to be the better hunter? Please leave reviews.


It had been over a year since the walker outbreak, and Daryl Dixon was running as fast has he could. He could only hope that he could find Beth and then deal with the driver of the car that took her from the funeral home when the walkers attacked. "I can't lose Beth, too!" he shouted, as he began to run out of breath. The warm night air didn't help much, but at least it wasn't cold.

Daryl had lost so much; he lost the prison; he lost his friends and he had now lost Beth. He had to find her. As he kept on running, Daryl felt more alone then he had ever felt. The first time he felt alone was when his mother died in the fire. The second time was when his older-brother Merle ran off before the outbreak, and now, he had lost his friends to Phillip Blake, known as "The Governor" who had destroyed the prison.

Only one Daryl had manged to find alive was the soft-spoken Beth Greene. She had witnessed the Governor murder her father and then after the attack, she escaped with him and run as far as they could. Now she was gone and Daryl was alone.

But, he wasn't as alone as he thought. High, high in the trees sat one of the most deadly, the most cold hearted Yautja of all-Skull-Face.

Skull-Face had been watching Daryl since the start of the outbreak and come to admire his skill and wanted to honor him with a challenge to survive him. _A worthy kill this one._ Skull-Face growled to himself. To him, this man's head would make a fine trophy for his collection. It was time to begin his hunt.

Daryl began to stumble, he was clearly growing very tired, but he wasn't going to stop for nothing. As Daryl came running over a hill, he stopped when he saw an over turned car. It looked like the one that had drove off with Beth.

"Oh, NO!" Daryl cried seeing a blond hair woman lying face down in the dirt. "Beth! I'm coming," he panted.

Skull-Face knew that Daryl was getting to close to a walker, so he took aim with his plasma cannon and got ready to fire.

"Beth, are you alright?" Daryl asked leaning down to check out the blond, but as she was turned over, she lashed out t him. "SHIT!" he shouted drawing his knife, but then something hit her in the head.

Daryl watched in astonishment as the walker's head exploded. He knew that the strange fire ball had been fired from behind him, so Daryl turned and...

_SLAM!_ Daryl was knocked to the ground by a powerful creature. Everything was spinning now. The trees circled around him and his attacker reached down and lifted him up. Daryl finally saw that he was staring at a masked figure. "What are you?" he choked out.

Skull-Face cocked his head and let Daryl go, but took his Crossbow away from him. "What are you!?" Daryl asked again, but he had to raise his voice.

"I am death," Skull-Face said in very broken English. His hand reached up to his helmet and started to remove the clamps that held it to his face. Daryl could already tell that this thing wanted to fight him, but he didn't have much of a choice, so, he drew his knife out and got ready for it.

Skull-Face removed his weapons, but kept his duel knife sheathed. How he would love to plunge his blade into the Daryl's heart, then, he would rip his head off and claim his skull as sign of victory. Daryl then saw the Yautja's face. It was the most coolest, the most ugliest thing he had ever seen.

"You are one ugly son of a bitch," Daryl said without thinking. Skull-Face took that has an insult. He threw back his arms and gave the loudest war cry ever heard, then started to advance toward Daryl.

Daryl put himself in a defensive stance and got ready for the Yautja to make the first move. Skull-Face rushed Daryl, and swung his big fist at him. It didn't work.

Daryl saw the fist coming and he ducked, then, he slashed Skull-Face across his left leg. The Yautja warrior let off a cry anger and pain. Daryl smiled and tried to go for Skull-Face's neck, but the Yautja grabbed his arm and headbutted him.

Daryl felt the full force of the helmet smashing into his face. The survivalist suddenly went down and he tried to get back up, but Skull-Face then kicked him in the ribs. Daryl was on his back again. "No fair, bro," he groaned, then spit some blood onto the road.

"All is fair," Skull-Face snarled, then he grabbed Daryl by his hair and delivered a knee blow to his ribs again. But then some walkers came stumbling out of the bushes. Skull-Face let go of his prey, turned to the walkers, drew his duel knife, and started killing the walkers.

Daryl just watched the Yaujta warrior kill the walkers that kept coming, he was too hurt, to tired to move, but then, out of the corner of his eye was the Governor. There was no way he was alive.

"Well. Well, Daryl Dixon," the Governor smiled, he still had the eye patch on his left eye. "Looks like you are going to die today." Daryl sneered at him. "Screw you!" he shouted.

Now the Governor was slowly walking toward him. "There is always some fight in you, Daryl. I like that," he said with smirk, but then frowned. "But then, you always had a weakness. And it is to go looking for lost little girls."

Daryl started to feel his anger building up. Looking over to his left, Skull-Face was still killing walkers with his bare hands. Skull-Face grabbed a walker by the neck, then threw him to the ground and stomped on the walker's head. Its head popped under the Yaujta's big foot.

"Daryl, you should know that thing has no fear of the walkers, nor does he show his weakness," the Governor said, drawing Daryl back to him. "You are weak!"

"No, I'm not," Daryl said, as the Governor now stood over him. The Governor then leaned down and grabbed him by the arm.

"Then prove it."

Just then, Daryl then saw the Governor fade away to reveal a walker getting ready to take a bite out of his arm, "No you don't freak!" he shouted, throwing the walker off of him. Daryl saw an old tire iron. Perfect. He had something to kill the walker with. With all his strength, Daryl was able to get on his knees and jumped for the tire iron. The walker was already getting up when...

"You are one ugly stiff," Daryl spat, swinging the iron into the walker's head. It fell and twitched a little before going limp. The survivalist looked up to see Skull-Face finishing off the last two walkers. _He's go his back turned._ Daryl smiled to himself, then picked his crossbow up and took aim.

Skull-Face turned around to see Daryl pull the trigger of his crossbow. The arrow pierced into the side of his stomach. The Yaujta warrior gave a roar of pain. He had over estimated Daryl, but he was still going to kill him, and nothing—not even an arrow would stop him. Reaching down, Skull-Face grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. His bright green blood coated the arrow from top to bottom.

"Well, shit," Daryl said, as Skull-Face threw the arrow away. Then, with a loud war cry, the Yaujta charged his prey. Daryl Dixon knew that the only way he could win was if he could out-wit his foe. Seeing another herd of walkers coming up the road, he took off running. Skull-Face hated when his prey ran, but that what a hunter did: chase his prey.

By the time Daryl reached the front of the herd, the Yaujta warrior grabbed him from behind, but let him go when the walkers began to swarm. One walker tried to take a bite out of his leg, but with only a few teeth to bite with, it could get through his tough skin. _These undead monster that we created are just pathetic. _Skull-Face growled, then tore the walker's head off and kicked its body into the others.

Daryl's plan seemed to be working. He was going to let the Predator use up his strength on the walkers and then he would go in for the kill. When the last walker fell, Daryl charged the Yaujta warrior from behind, but Skull-Face would not fall for another attack from the rear.

He turned and swung his arm into Daryl's chest, sending him to the ground. "Got to hand it to you," the survivalist panted, trying to regain the breath that got knocked out of him. "You're a lot tougher then I thought."

Skull-Face felt rather proud by Daryl's bold words, but now he had to deal quickly with him. With all the force he could muster, Skull-Face punched Daryl in the chest, then in the face. Knocking him almost out cold.

"Die well, Daryl Dixon," the Yaujta growled. Now when the Yaujta's say "die well" it was the highest honor they could give. Skull-Face then drew his duel knife and went in for the kill, but Daryl had no intention of dying. He quickly pushed off the ground with his feet and rolled out of the way of the duel knifes blade. Picking up his knife, Daryl ducked under a slash that was for his face, then he slashed the Yaujta across the back of the left knee.

Skull-Face lost his footing and fell to his knees and still tried to fight back, but Daryl quickly swung around and stabbed him in the back. His blade was well placed—right between the shoulders of the Yaujta, and then he pulled it out and then cut its throat. Skull-Face watched as his blood sprayed out and sprinkled on the road.

"Never hesitate!" Daryl snapped, and Skull-Face held his throat as his prey walked in front of him. "You lose, bro."

"Screw you," Skull-Face said with a growl. Daryl turned to leave, but he came face to face with three more Yaujta warriors. Then on the side of the road more came out of hiding, they all were looking at Daryl, their weapons aimed at him. The survivalist heart sank. He was going to die, but then, an Yaujta that seemed to command great respect form the others stepped forward.

His face and tusks had marking and symbols chiseled into them, and by the way he was dressed, he was clearly a leader of some sort. He pointed to two of the Yaujta warriors, who then took a dying Skull-Face into the their ship that suddenly appeared out of thin air. Daryl was blinded by the ship's majesty, but then turned back to the leader of the Predators. He watched him walk slowly toward him and then held out his arm.

Daryl could tell he was going to give him something. "What you got for me?" he asked, the Yaujta leader only gave a soft growl and still kept his stretched out, and Daryl held out his hand.

The Yaujta then dropped a small metal badge into the survivalist's awaiting hand. Daryl turned it over to see that it had the symbol of Nazi Germany's most elite soldiers—the Waffen SS. Daryl's eyes widened at the gift. "You guys were here during WW2?!" he asked looking up, but all he saw was the ship leaving. Flying high into the sky, never to be seen again.

When the ship was out of sight, Daryl picked up his crossbow, sheathed his knife and then ran off down the road. For the rest of the day he ran, he ran and he ran. Until he came to a four-way intersection. He had no idea where to go now. Daryl looked around, but then lost the will to keep on going. He had won the fight, but had lost everything.

THE END...FOR NOW!

_If you all want to see another chapter, just let me know in a review and hope you enjoyed Daryl and the Predator._


End file.
